jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Savage Garden Strategy (story arc)
is the ninth story arc in ''Stone Ocean. It narrates Jolyne and Weather Report's attempt to defeat Lang Rangler and his Jumpin' Jack Flash, who can cancel gravity, in order to deliver Star Platinum's DISC to a mysterious contact in the courtyard. Summary After retrieving Jotaro's Stand Disc from Whitesnake's stash, Jolyne uses the prison's phones to contact the Speedwagon Foundation. They tell her that they will arrive in the prison courtyard in twenty minutes, and that will be her only opportunity to hand the Disc over. As she hangs up the phone, Emporio appears and introduces her to Weather Report. Weather agrees to help Jolyne reach the courtyard, but the two notice that an enemy has started following them. Jolyne and Weather run to the factory, the enemy, Lang Rangler, close behind. Lang manages to spit on Jolyne before losing them. Jolyne and Weather pass by the guard at the factory entrance. When Jolyne gets by, she notices various objects floating and attracting to her. Once she enters the entrance hallway she becomes suspended in air. Lang appears, revealing his Stand, Jumpin' Jack Flash is behind the loss of gravity. He takes the Disc and tries to run away, but Weather appears and fights Lang with his Stand, Weather Report. During the fight, the alarms go off and the hallway seals itself off. Before the gates close, all three Stand users manage to get through into the factory. Lang gets through first and hides. Weather and Jolyne try to look for him, but everything they touch loses it's gravity, including the air. To protect themselves from the lack of gravity and air pressure, Weather creates cloud suits for the both of them. They discover that Jumpin' Jack Flash has a limited range, where the gravity remains intact. Weather tries to approach this space, but Lang appears and begins attacking. Jolyne tries to protect Weather, but he is eventually incapacitated. By hiding a string in Lang's ammo box, she is able to connect Lang to his projectiles which were launched at Jolyne. Jolyne pulls Lang toward her. In order to escape, Lang releases the zero gravity, but the rush of air pushes him into Stone Free's punches. With Lang retired, Jolyne and Weather resume heading to the courtyard. However, Jolyne runs into Father Enrico Pucci. Weather hides behind a barrel. Unaware that he is Whitesnake, she pleads to let her go to the courtyard. When asked if she is alone, Jolyne lies and says she is. Pucci notices her trying not to look at the barrel as she says this, and lets her go in order to prevent suspicion from her hiding friend. When Jolyne reaches the courtyard she notices a lone man standing in the center. She approaches this man, but he is revealed to be a guard. He shoots her in the abdomen as it is revealed that he has a Disc in his head. Appearances |Av3=EmporioAv.png|Name3=Emporio Alniño |Av4=WeatherReportAV.png|Name4=Weather Report |Av5=LangRanglerAv.png|Name5=Lang Rangler|Status5= |Av6=PucciCharacter.png|Name6=Enrico Pucci }} |Av3=JumpinJackFlashAv.png|Name3=Jumpin' Jack Flash|Status3= |Av4=StarPlatinum6.png|Name4=Star Platinum|Status4= |Av5=SF.png|Name5=Stone Free }} Chapters *040 (634). Savage Garden Strategy (Head for the Courtyard!), Part 1 *041 (635). Savage Garden Strategy, Part 2 *042 (636). Savage Garden Strategy, Part 3 *043 (637). Savage Garden Strategy, Part 4 *044 (638). Savage Garden Strategy, Part 5 *045 (639). Savage Garden Strategy, Part 6 *046 (640). Savage Garden Strategy, Part 7 *047 (641). Savage Garden Strategy, Part 8 Volumes *05 (68). Savage Garden Strategy (Head for the Courtyard!) *06 (69). Flash Flood Warning Site Navigation Category:Story arcs Category:Part 6 Story Arcs